Not So Very Family Matters
by FudginAshKetchup
Summary: Maddie spends one night at Vlad's and it turns into a huge mistake. 15 years later, a boy shows up on Vlad's doorstep. But this boy has plenty of secrets he's had to keep. Cleaned up and transfered, as the rest of them.
1. Pouring Rain

_15 years ago–_

Vlad was resting by his massive fireplace in his green and gold coloured castle in Wisconsin. There was a vicious storm outside. Vlad could hear the rain pounding onto his roof in a soft sound. He had just finished lighting some of the candles in the living room and had just started to read one of his books, when he heard a car pull up in front of his house.

He glanced over at his clock. It read 11:31pm.

_Who on earth would be here at this time_? He thought as he placed his book on the coffee table, prepared to go up to the door and tell whoever it was to go away.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Vlad paced towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Vlad," said a voice. Vlad raised one brow. It sounded like a woman to him. He would know that voice anywhere.

The woman tugged off the hood and Vlad's eyes opened wide with shock. It was Maddie Fenton.

She immediately threw herself into his chest. Vlad took a step back, surprised at her actions. _What is she doing? I can't say that I don't like the fact that she is hugging me, but she married Jack Fenton! I haven't seen Maddie in….years! _He thought to himself.

"You'll never guess what happened to me," she said with her face still shoved into his chest. She was crying now.

"Um... well uh... this is a surprise," Vlad said, still not hugging her back just yet, " and you're probably right. I won't guess what happened to you, but I'm assuming that you're about to tell me."

"Jack forgot my birthday...AGAIN! He was too busy hunting ghosts to think about me!" she cried.

To be honest with himself, he had completely forgotten about it too, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"That's horrible!" he said to her. "I would never forget your birthday!" He gave her a warm hug . "Maybe you should come in," he said, but quickly regretted it. He had just asked her to stay for the night! She was no doubt going to smack him across the face because of the implication of sex. _Oh great_, he thought, _I totally just screwed that up. I'm in for it now. _He braced himself for the smack, but it never came.

Maddie looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. It looked like she was thinking about his gesture!

"Well... sure. Why not_," _She finally said to him. A smile came across her face.

He gestured for her to come in. To his surprise, she walked right in casually. _Dang, what a night of surprises._

Vlad assured her he would be right back and that she should make herself at home. He walked upstairs and got her a towel to dry off with. His suit was wet with her tears, but he wasn't really thinking about that at the moment. Why was Maddie Fenton in his house? Wasn't she married to Jack? With a one-year-old kid? This was something he would have to figure out soon.

He walked back downstairs and handed her the towel with his best romantic face on. "S-so," he stammered out, " what brings y-you here? All the way from Amity Park. isn't that a really long drive from here?" He mentally kicked himself for stuttering.

"I flew here. That car outside was just a rental," she said. "Wow!" she said as she looked at the clock. "Is it really that late?"

"Yep,"

"Can I stay for the night?" asked Maddie, sounding hopeful.

Vlad's eye twitched.. "uh...um...ah...sure! I'll have someone set a room up for you now!"

"Thank you, Vlad," Maddie said, continuing to wipe herself off with the towel.

Vlad figured this was a perfect time to tell her that he loved her. There were candles, she was in need, everything he figured that was romantic was right there! So he thought that this was the best time to see tell her after 5 years of loving her.

Vlad hesitantly sat down on the couch next to her.

" Hey um... Maddie?" he stammered.

She looked over at him, roemoving her face from the towel, reviling her appealing lavender eyes. Vlad thought he was going to melt to mush. She tilted her head to the side, questionably, when she saw the ooey gooey look on his face.

"Er...yes?" she asked. You could tell she was slightly nervous by her voice.

"There is s-something I-I have been wanting to...uh...ah...tell you uh..." he said.

_Aw jeez, _he thought, _this is really hard. How could Jack be able to do this, but not me!_

At that moment, Maddie lunged toward him and kissed him. Vlad's eyes were as wide as saucers, but then he calmed down and kissed her back.

After a few moments, Vlad reluctantly broke the kiss, though he kept his forehead against hers. "We can't do this here," He said in between breaths. "Maybe we could take this into my bedroom?"

"I'd love to." Maddie replied, suddenly forgetting about Jack and how much she loved him.

_The Following Morning----_

_Oh my gosh, I feel really awful about this now, _Maddie thought when she woke up, seeing Vlad sleeping next to her, topless. _I definitely have to get out of here fast! _

She wrote Vlad a note and placed it on the pillow she was sleeping on. She quietly tip toed out of the room, grabbed her coat, and left the castle to go back to Amity Park.

Vlad woke up the next morning to what he had thought was a dream. "Wow, that was a wild dream," he said to himself out loud as he sat up and rubbed his sore head.

He looked over at the other pillow of the large bed. There was a note! He picked it up. It read:

_Vlad,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think that we belong together. I really regret what happened and I was totally out of control. Not to mention I am married to Jack and we have a child. I have forgiven Jack overnight after thinking about it. I am sorry for the misunderstanding last night and I will make it up to you later, but for now, I still love Jack. Speaking of which, I don't think we should tell him about this. I'm sorry to have put you up to this._

_Your friend always,_

_Maddie 3_

_PS: thanks for the towel_

Vlad read the letter over and over. He couldn't believe that day was real. _She still doesn't know how I fee…she thinks that I didn't want that to happenl_… He thought sadly.. He put the note in his drawer, went over to his dresser, put on a white shirt and blue jeans, and went downstairs.

Just like any other day.

But little did he know that last night would change his life forever.

_15 years later-----_

On a cold winter day in December, a lone boy walked along the sidewalks of Wisconsin.

He had snowy white hair with blue tips. His hair was shaggy and gelled upwards so that only a few strands of hair fell into his face, so it flowed in the blustering wind. He looked like he had been walking for a very long time. He had grey goggles resting on the top of his head. His shirt was bright blue with red and white stripes through the middle. He had some type of large grey gloves on his hands that cut at the fingers. He had a large grey backpack with him. It was heavy. His pants were worn out blue jeans that kept falling down, revealing his red polka dotted boxers.

The boy pulled up his pants as he took out a picture from his back pocket. It had a man and a woman in it. The woman had red hair. The man had long, snowy white hair, like the boy's, only the boy's hair was cut short.

As the boy looked at the picture, he smiled from ear to ear, revealing his perfect white teeth. . _I can't wait to meet you guys, _he thought to himself,_ just be patient, I will be there soon you Mom n' Dad! _

He stopped in the driveway of a green and gold castle. He looked at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yup, this is the place alright," he said to himself. He looked at the house. "Must be a packers fan. That's good, considering I am too. There's one thing I get from him besides my hair."

, "The boy than said, as he walked up to the large doorway. "Jeez, but I am gonna get him an interior designer for father's day!"


	2. Skeptics and True Believers

Vlad was reading a book as the cook prepared his lunch. He had had a little bit of time lately, considering he was taking a small break from torturing Danny, just to bring his guard down. He took a sip of his red wine, as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the mansion.

_Hm... wonder who that is.. _He thought as he put the bookmark in his book. He walked up to the door and opened it.

Vlad was prepared to look forward, but looked down to see a very small boy, maybe about four feet 6 inches tall. He looked like he had been through hell and back.

"Uh... can I help you?" Vlad asked the boy.

"Um... uh...ah..." the boy stammered, "Hi um... " He figured he would try something else first instead of saying, 'Yo Dad! What's cracking?'

"Do you recognize me by any chance?" the boy asked him, as he pulled up his pants.

"No, I can't say I do... why?" Vlad asked, while raising one eyebrow. He leaned against the door.

"Not at all?"

"No." Vlad replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. It was true, he had never seen the boy before, but there was something about him that seemed familiar... something Vlad couldn't put his finger on.

The boy handed him the picture he was looking at earlier and pulled his pants up again.

Vlad looked at it closely. It was a picture of him and Maddie. Vlad had to have been at least 25 in that picture, but he still had white hair, and slightly blushing while he was around Maddie. Vlad looked at the child.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, surprised.

The boy still did not answer him just yet. He took off his backpack, opened it and handed Vlad another piece of paper.

Vlad took it and read it, with wide eyes.

It was a birth certificate.

It read:

Mac Masters, son of Vlad Masters and Maddie Fenton.

Born: December 6

**(Whatever else birth certificates say, I have no Idea. So im just leaving it at that.)**

Vlad started to feel nervous, and his breathing rate increased. He looked back and forth from the boy who was supposedly Mac, and to the piece of paper about 5 times.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke or something?" Vlad asked, pointing at the paper. "Who sent you to play this on me? I'll kill them! Was it Daniel? Did Daniel send you? This isn't some April fools joke is it?"

"April fools? Dude, it's June. I wouldn't lie to you!"

"But... no I... Maddie would have... I... no way... I" Vlad gasped, and fainted.

* * *

About an hour later, he woke, laying on the floor of his living room. He rubbed his sore head.

"Whoa, what happened?" he said out loud.

"You passed out" said a scratchy voice.

There was a boy sitting on his couch. He was listening to a black Ipod. Vlad noticed the boy as the one who was at the door.

"How did you get in here?" Vlad asked him.

"The cook let me in," Mac said as he took off the headphones and placed it on his neck, letting the loud punk rock music out. "After he read the paper I gave you, he made me a sandwich, and then told me to sit on the couch to wait for you to get up, so I did!"

The boy smiled his pearly whites at him.

Vlad brushed himself off and got up. He noticed the paper and picture on his wooden table. The fireplace was glaring an orange glow on them.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" Vlad asked a little angrily.

"Is what?" the boy asked.

"This. Are you really my son? Maddie's son?"

"Well, yeah. My name is Mac, I don't have a last name because I never met my dad, until now. I am a whopping 15 years old," the boy said, and smiled at him again.

Vlad shivered. He remembered that night 15 years ago when Maddie came over.

Vlad sat in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"And your mother didn't feel the need to tell me that I was a father?" he asked.

"Guess not," Mac replied, "then again, I don't think I would tell you either. You might have passed out again**!" **the boy laughed at this comment.

Vlad growled. He still couldn't believe this, so he would perform a DNA test later.

Mac's stomach gurgled. "Hey I'm hungry. How about you?" Mac asked.

Vlad started to get up. "Yes, I suppose we could get the chef to whip us up a platter."

Mac raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I didn't get a word you just said."

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Mac got up off the couch.

In the kitchen, Mac was making a mess with his cheeseburger.

"So," Mac asked with his mouthful, "obviously you are a Packers fan?"

"Yes, that I am" Vlad smirked at him.

Mac looked around like he was puzzled. "Figures," he said, still looking around, "by the way, where is mom? Doesn't she live with you?"

Vlad nearly choked on his food. "Excuse me?" he asked, calm as possible, but there was a squeek in his voice.

Mac put his hands in front of him like a defense and shook them with a nervous look on his face, "Eh, sorry pal! I didn't try to offend you or anything. I just figured that you guys were married, that's all!" he laughed.

_Yeah I wish, _Vlad thought. "No, we aren't," Vlad said.

Mac's happy expression faded away slowly.

"So... I was an... accident?" Mac asked looking down at his food.

There was a long pause.

"...I don't know. and I don't know anything yet, even if you are really my son, even if you have a striking resemblance to me." Vlad finally answered him.

* * *

After dinner, Vlad showed Mac to his temporary new room.

"Wow! It's bigger than the room at the foster home!" Mac said.

This made Vlad twitch his eye. "Foster home?" he asked.

Mac looked over sadly, even though he tried to cover it with a smile, and replied, "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how bad those places are in Florida," Mac pulled up his pants.

"Florida!" Vlad asked, very surprised, "You mean to tell me that you walked here all the way from Florida?"

"Anything for the people I care about," He took off his shirt and showed Vlad the scars on his chest and back. "Anything. I got these from the night that... some people broke into the foster home... trying to save my… my best friend..."

"And then what?" Vlad asked.

Another long pause.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Mac said.

"That's okay. I'm not sure if I even want to know," Vlad forced a smile.

Mac smiled back.

"Well, goodnight then Mac," Vlad said.

"Yeah, g'night," replied Mac.

* * *

Vlad left the room, shutting the door.

_How did he get those scars? _He wondered. He figured that Mac would have to tell him eventually. Even though Vlad didn't really care.

'Vlad was feeling something he had never felt before. He was worried. Worried about someone that he cared about, and that was Mac. He still wasn't sure if Mac was really his son, but there was a part of Vlad that wanted to believe him. There was something about the boy that hit him hard, and he couldn't figure it out. But he knew something about Mac.

He looked almost exactly like Vlad when he was 15. Except for the fact that he had a different forehead and he had Maddie's chin.

Vlad went downstairs into his lab. He took out a small baggie from his pocket that contained a piece of Mac's meat from when he was eating. Mac had spit it out when he was talking, and Vlad collected it. He preformed his own DNA test, taking a swab of his own saliva. The whole test took about 30 minutes, until the computer printed out the results. Vlad went over and grabbed them.

Positive DNA Match.

* * *

Back in Mac's room, Mac jumped in bed and covered himself up to his neck with the blankets. He couldn't believe it. His Dad was finally here. After a time that seemed like forever, he was here. And Mac planned to keep it that way.

Mac looked at the scar on his arm. He grew tears in his eyes thinking about that night. The night at the foster home.

He stuffed his face in his pillow, and as a silent tear fell down his cheek, he angrily wiped it away. He wouldn't cry, no matter what. He fell asleep remembering the night that killed his baby twin brother...


End file.
